Our Love Four
by Duochanfan
Summary: Maybe the last in the Our Love series. Harry will finally have his answers about if his parents hate or don't care about him being Gay. Slash and Mpreg. Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I do wish at times.**

**This fic contains SLASH and mentions of Mpreg. If you don't like either of these things then don't read. Flames will be laughed at between my friends and me, as always. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you spot mistakes in please review and tell me or PM me so I can change it. I know there will be some. So forgive me and my dyslexia. I know i woun't have got all the mistakes with a number of read throughs after the last few days, but I can hope I get a few of them, lol.**

Sometimes when I am hit with writers block, I look at past reviews I have for the fic, and well last night I was looking over the ones for the Two Our Love fics. I loved the nice reviews I got, but sometimes flamers are there and I just have to piss them off all the more by writing something more. 

**This is for those that flamed the first two in this series, as they are the ones that made me want to carry on writing. ****So say thank you to: Logic and Biology (this had me in stiches while reading, lol), EmmyLou, Firth Ithil, Jack, Viper, Charles RocketBoy, The Phantom Flamer and Oboetta'srevenge.**

**Oh and if they want to moan at me and ask if I ever picked up a Biology book, well sorry guys I took A-level Biology. And got a pass too. This is make believe, not real in other words.**

**I think this maybe the last in the series, unless I get a high number of reviews, or people asking for a continuation of the series. Read and review.

* * *

**

**  
Our Love Four**

It had been about a year and a half since Ginny Weasley had attacked me in the middle of Diagon Ally. She was still in Azkaban, the rest of the Weasley family had tried to turn things around and say that she was misguided and that I had an affair with her at one point. Just a does of veritasirum cleared that up. The papers were told about my children and Draco, they had been kept quiet, because they hadn't been told the truth after the last lot of lies they told about me ended up with me suing them, they had then entered an oath where they could only print the truth if they could confirm it, by others or by me. Guess Ron and Hermione did go to the papers. No one bothered me about being gay or anything, I think it was just those few who saw me as a hero that needed to be with the damsel in distress.

It was October 31st, and had been twenty-one years since my parent's had been killed by Voldemort, at Godric's Hollow. Draco was now a fully qualified Medi-Wizard and was working tonight, so the kids had been left with Tony and Severus, who loved them both to bits. The two had finally talked about children. Afterwards Severus had brewed a fertility potion and Tony was now two months pregnant, they wanted experience before their own child was born. Martin and Daren had just had another baby, another little boy, Mathew.

I walked through the cemetery, it was clear night sky. The stars were shining brightly as I looked up. I had found an old book that allowed people to talk with the dead, but it had to been done on the night they died, as where their mortal remains were laid to rest. So tonight I was going to invoke this ritual, so I can ask if my parents hate me for who I am. I need to know, I have wondered for almost five years, the day that I told Sirius and Remus that I was gay.

I walked over to their graves.

_James and Lily Potter_

_October 31st 1982_

_May they have the peace in death  
that they didn't in life_.

"Hello mum, dad. I hope you don't mind me disturbing your peace. But I need to know." I said as I brushed my hand over the engraved letters of their names. I knelt down on the hard and cold ground and took out the four candles I needed for this. I took a deep breath and gave a quick pray, hoping that this world work.

"On this night I ask the Sprits of the North, ruler of Wisdom and Prosperity allow me to talk with those that have passed this world." I say as I light a green candle and set it in the north.

"On this night I ask the Sprits of the South, ruler of Creativity and Motivation allow me to talk with those that have passed this world." I say as I light a red candle and set it in the south, behind me.

"On this night I ask the Sprits of the East, ruler of New Life and Inspiration allow me to talk with those that have passed this world." I say as I light a yellow candle and set it to the east, I closed my eyes and hoped that this would work.

"On this night I ask the Sprits of the West, ruler of Healing and Happiness allow me to talk with those that have passed this world." I say as I light the final blue candle and set it in the west.

I was done with the main bit of the ritual, one last thing I had to do. "On this night years ago, my parents, James Morgan Potter and Lily Jasmine Evans Potter were taken from this world. I ask the spirits to allow me to talk with them. Will you grant me this wish?" I ask to the sky above, I close my eyes.

I don't know how long had passed until I felt something cold on my face. I opened my eyes, "Mum." I whispered, my voice was not the only thing that was shaking.

"Hello my baby boy." She said, she was smiling at me. I wanted to get up and run to her, have her hold me, like she does in my dreams. "You are so big."

"I grew up mum." I smiled at her. "Dad." I said softly as I looked at my father standing there with his arm around my mother's waist. They still love each other; I guess the vows we make for out love to last an eternity are true. We are together forever, Draco and I, and I would have it any other way.

"Hello my son. You look like your mother, except for the hair. That's the Potter genes coming through." He said as he smiled at me, everyone had told me that I look like my father, but Severus said I was more my mother than my father, I had her bone structure he said.

"I… I need to ask you both something." I say to them both.

"Go ahead son, we're listening to you." My mother says, her voice is like the one I hear in my dreams, the woman who holds me and comforts me. The one that whispers words of comfort in my ear.

"I'm gay, and I have two wonderful children with my husband. Sirius and Remus said that you would hate me if you knew I was gay. I want to know, do you? Do you hate me for who I am?" I asked, my voice serious as I speak, though I could hear a slight tremor going through it.

"Does he make you happy?" my dad asked.

I smile and look at him, "I have never been so happy. He loves me and I love him. We have had two children together and he loves them just as much."

"Who is this young man that has made you so happy that you glow with content?" my mother asked as she knelt down on the ground in front of me.

"Draco Malfoy, well Potter now."

"Malfoy!?" my father yelled.

"He is nothing like his father, though his father was a spy for the light, just like Severus. He does not like the fact that his son is gay and disowned him. Severus is the only family me and Draco had left after we told those that we though of as family." I told him.

"I know that… Snape is a good man. He better be nice to you." Dad grumbled as he swallowed his pride just to say Snape.

"Yes Severus is baby sitting my children tonight as Draco has to work, he is a medi-wizard. He and his lover Tony are expecting their first child in seven months." I told them both.

"It's good to know that he has found someone, I was a friend of his during our time at Hogwarts, but drifted apart when we left. I'm proud or you Harry. So proud. I don't care that your gay, your happy that's all me and your father care about." She told me, I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I close my eyes, for five years I had wondered, now I had my answer, they didn't care, they loved me for who I am.

"Thank you." I say softly. I wish I could hold them one time. I felt arms go around me and opened my eyes, my mother was holding me, and she felt real, solid. My father smiled and came towards me ruffling my hair and then joining my mother and me in an embrace.

"You have done so much for this world you deserve a wish or two. The Powers That Be are granting you one wish. We can be alive again. If you want. You have rid the world of Voldemort, he would have destroyed the Natural Magic of this world without you, so they are giving you this wish." My father said as he pulled back.

I couldn't believe, could I really have my parents back. If they did, they would be my age, only twenty-two. "Do you want to come back?" I ask them, it maybe my wish but it would be their choice.

"Do you want us in your life, we would be staying with you until we get our own place and sorting out our affairs so people would find out we are alive again." mum said.

"I don't care you would be alive. You can finish living your life." I say.

"Powers that Be, Spirits North, South, East and West. Grant my son his wish." My father called out.

I hold onto them, a bright light shots down from the heavens and hits the three of us. I hear whispering but can't make out what they say. I fell the coldness of my parents fade and then heat, warmth, the light fades and I know they are truly alive again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A month later and my mother and father have now gotten their own place and my mum is already pregnant, she is only two weeks along, but they are happy. I will have siblings at last. Never thought that would happen. Draco was happy for me, and himself after a while as he enjoyed talking with my mother, I didn't know that she had started training to be a Medi-Witch before I was born and she went into hiding. She said she might start again after the baby is born.

My dad has rejoined the Aurors. He had become good friends with Daren, who is also an Auror, I hadn't even recognised him, he was the one who had captured Ginny the day that she had attacked me. He had also taken to Severus and Tony as well, now that he knew Severus better.

Sirius and Remus had come round after the newspapers had printed my parent's return. My mother had slapped the two of them for making me think that they would hate me for being gay. My father however had cursed them so badly that they had to be sent to St Mungo's to get rid of what he had done to them both. They didn't come back after that. Even Dumbledore had tried to talk with them, they opened the door hexed him and shut it is in his face, had Draco in stitches laughing at the old coot.

Overall, life is great, I have my parents back, never thought that would happen. I have friends, who are now like family and I have two wonderful children. And most importantly I have Draco, not even death will part us.

I also now want to thank everyone else who gave me nice constructive remarks. Like InterestedReader, here is an answer, as you never gave me an ability to contact you and say anything. I saw this happen a lot, and wanted to write something to get my feelings about it out. Hope that explains a little to you.

* * *

**So thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy the last part of this now five part series. I may write more.**


End file.
